marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Cage (TV series)
Marvel's Luke Cage, or simply Luke Cage, is a television series that stars the superhero character of the same name. The first season premiered on September 30, 2016. The second season premiered on June 22, 2018. Season Synopses Season One ]] After a sabotaged experiment leaves him with super strength and unbreakable skin, Luke Cage becomes a fugitive trying to rebuild his life in modern day Harlem, New York City. But he is soon pulled out of the shadows and must fight a battle for the heart of his city--forcing him to confront a past he had tried to bury.Netflix Releases a Marvel’s Luke Cage Scene Season Two ]] After clearing his name, Luke Cage has become a celebrity on the streets of Harlem with a reputation as bulletproof as his skin. But being so visible has only increased his need to protect the community and find the limits of who he can and can’t save. With the rise of a formidable new foe, Luke is forced to confront the fine line that separates a hero from a villain. Cast Starring Cast *Mike Colter as Luke Cage (Seasons 1-2) *Mahershala Ali as Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth † (Season 1) *Simone Missick as Detective Misty Knight (Seasons 1-2) *Theo Rossi as Hernan Alvarez/Shades (Seasons 1-2) *Erik LaRay Harvey as Willis Stryker/Diamondback (Season 1) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (Season 1; Special Guest Star Season 2) *Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † (Seasons 1-2) *Gabrielle Dennis as Tilda Johnson (Season 2) *Mustafa Shakir as John McIver/Bushmaster (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Frankie Faison as Henry Hunter/Pop † (Season 1) *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors † (Season 1-2) *Frank Whaley as Rafael Scarfe † (Season 1-2) *Ron Cephas Jones as Bobby Fish (Seasons 1-2) *Jacob Vargas as Domingo Colon † (Season 1) *Dawn-Lyen Gardner as Megan McLaren (Season 1) *Jeremiah Richard Craft as Dave Griffith (Season 1-2) *Deborah Ayorinde as Candace Miller † (Season 1) *Darius Kaleb as Lonnie Wilson (Season 1-2) *Jade Wu as Connie Lin (Season 1-2) *Justin Swain as Mark Bailey (Season 1-2) *Jaiden Kaine as Zip † (Season 1) *Sean Ringgold as Sugar (Season 1-2) *Sônia Braga as Soledad Temple (Season 1) *Michael Kostroff as Doctor Noah Burstein (Season 1) *Sonja Sohn as Captain Betty Audrey (Season 1) *John Clarence Stewart as Alex Wesley † (Season 1-2) *Tijuana Ricks as Thembi Wallace (Season 1-2) *Karen Pittman as Inspector Priscilla Ridley (Season 1-2) *Reg E. Cathey as James Lucas (Season 1-2) *Kevin Mambo as Sheldon (Season 2) *Chaz Lamar Shepherd as Raymond "Piranha" Jones † (Season 2) *Antonique Smith as Nandi Tyler (Season 2) *Sahr Ngaujah as Paul Mackintosh/Anansi † (Season 2) *Peter Jay Fernandez as Tom Ridenhour † (Season 2) *Dorian Crossmond Missick as Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton † (Season 2) *Heather Alicia Simms as Ingrid Mackintosh (Season 2) *Tarah Rodgers as Stephanie Miller † (Season 2) *Annabella Sciorra as Rosalie Carbone (Season 2) Behind the Scenes *On November 7, 2013, Marvel announced a joint project with Netflix that would bring a 13-episode Luke Cage series to television. The series will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, will tie into series featuring Daredevil, Iron Fist and Jessica Jones, and will culminate in a Defenders series.Netflix Orders Four Marvel Live-Action Series *On March 30, 2015, Netflix & Marvel Television announced that Cheo Hodari Coker will serve as executive producer and showrunner of the anticipated series, "Marvel’s Luke Cage." Coker is writing the first two episodes of the series that will premiere in 2016.Cheo Hodari Coker Will Serve as Executive Producer and Showrunner of 'Marvel's Luke Cage' For Netflix *In an interview with the , Cheo Hodari Coker and Mike Colter announced that the series would feature onscreen performances from music artists such as Charles Bradley, Faith Evans, Jidenna, Method Man, Raphael Saadiq and The Delfonics.Comic Con: Luke Cage Videos Season One Title Sequence Marvel's Luke Cage Opening Title Sequence Teasers Marvel's Luke Cage official trailer 1 (2016) Daredevil Jessica Jones Marvel's Luke Cage - SDCC - Teaser - Netflix -HD- Luke Cage - Street Level Hero Music - 30 September - Netflix Luke Cage - Haven't Heard - Netflix -HD- Trailers Luke Cage - Main Trailer - Only on Netflix 30 September HD Luke Cage - You Want Some - Netflix HD Luke Cage - Be King - Netflix HD Luke Cage Featurette Who Is Luke Cage? Netflix Luke Cage Streets Trailer HD Netflix Luke Cage Street Level Hero Harlem - 30 September Netflix Season Two Teasers Luke Cage - Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Clip The Show Off Netflix Trailer Marvel's Luke Cage - Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Official Trailer 2 HD Netflix Clips Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Luke Cage Carries the Weight of Harlem HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Misty and Colleen Netflix See Also *''The Defenders'' *''Daredevil'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Iron Fist'' *''The Punisher'' References External Links * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:Luke Cage (TV series)